The tremor on Tranquility
by Princess Ele
Summary: Added the last chapter. R&R! Give some tips so I can make my next story rock!
1. The Tremor of Tranquility

Ele stood facing the sun. She always had enjoyed the vacations she and her family  
spent on the planet, Tranquility. She smiled as her sister, Sery, blinked. Her sister hated the  
sun.  
Ele had lost her dad when her brother, Darien was born. Ele was the middle child.   
Her older sister, Sery(21), was a pain, and Darien(14), the youngest, often was visiting his  
theme parks else where.  
Ele had been named after her mother, Queen Elegance. The queen was currently  
ruling the Earth. Everyone thought she was crazy for doing such a thing. The Earth was  
barren and cold, life just beginning to blossom into the truly formed beings, like on the rest  
of the planets.  
Ele was fifteen. She had shiny, black hair that went down past her shoulders by an  
inch. She had a deep tan with aqua eyes that just sparkled with excitement over each new day.   
She was only Five foot four inches. She was slim and fit, but not skinny.  
"Ele!" Ele heard Sery's high voice screech.  
"Yes?" Ele tiredly asked. Her sister was one of the few things that made her tired.  
"I wanted my soda slightly dry, not without a single ice cube!" Sery complained.  
"I am not your personal servant Sery. Go do it yourself," Ele sighed.  
"Well, as long as we give the servants time off, you are," Sery ordered.  
"I am going to tell mom. I will not be your personal slave any longer. I want to spend  
time with Darien before he goes off for another day of theme parks again," Ele said as she  
marched toward the central hall.  
They currently were staying at the Palace De Grande. It was an elaborate hotel,  
designed for royalty. Coated in leafs of gold, a royal balcony overlooked the mysterious black  
lake. Textured white walls covered most of the inside and outside. Elaborate silk curtains  
were the doors.  
Yards of lace decorated all the windows. Plush, blue carpet was visible from wall to  
wall. Columns of pure Mercurite stood regal. They were just barely supporting the upstairs.   
Ele smiled. She loved going through the palace, looking through the hundred some rooms.   
She soon entered the central hall. "Mommy?" Ele quietly called.  
"Come in my dear princess," Ele heard her mother call.  
She smiled. Her mom was in a good mood. She walked up to her mother sitting in  
her chair. She looked so regal!  
"Am I supposed to help serve Sery?" Ele asked as she bowed her head.  
"Of course not dear child! What gave you that idea?" her mom asked, indigence in her  
voice.  
"Sery. She said I was supposed to," Ele cried.  
"Well, now. Would you like a servant?" her mom asked.  
"If it meant Sery would be my slave, no. I can't do what she does to me back to her,"  
Ele said as she bowed out.  
Ele danced around as she knew she would never serve Sery again. Ele smiled and  
walked towards the stairs to her room. Just as she reached the stairs, a giant tremor shook  
the palace. Ele raced back the the central hall.  
"What's going on mommy?" Ele asked, worry etched in her voice.  
"I'm not sure. Ele, go to the basement and lock the doors. Don't leave until someone  
comes and gets you. If you see your brother, take him with you," Panic spoke in Ele's mother's  
voice, "Sery and I will go and see what is going on."  
Ele saw her brother. Fear was mirrored from his eyes to Ele's. She grabbed his wrist  
and dragged him to the basement. She stopped as she came to a door. She opened it and  
entered. She bolted it behind her and hoped for the best. 


	2. The Prophesy of evil

Ele sat. She saw the intense fear in Darien's eyes. She knew she had to be strong  
for him, but it was hard when her own fear was making her shiver. "Ele?" Darien asked  
suddenly.   
"Yes?" Ele responded.  
"Will we see m...m...mom or Sery again?" Darien asked as fear was obvious in his  
voice. He was all but whimpering with his fear.  
Ele kept her eyes on the far door. She saw a black movement on the steps. She  
sprinted towards the door when she realized she hadn't locked the door.  
She bolted it just in time. The warrior from another place was pounding on the  
small, glass window in the heavy, metal door. She fell to the ground in her own fear and  
backed up to the wall.  
She saw the warrior fall. Behind him stood Sir Edwards Reniol. He was a trusted  
knight of the Realms'. Ele knew he would protect them.  
"Ele," Ryan urged, "Will we see mom or Sery ever again?"   
"Of course," Ele soothed, "Sir Edward and the rest of our Earth Knights will help.   
Mom and Sery have mystical powers to. We will someday find ours."  
Ryan seemed content with that answer and went to one of the bare, but  
comfortable beds. He promptly fell asleep from his fear. Ele didn't want to be the only  
one awake in the room. The eerie quiet made her nervous.  
Ele suddenly screamed as she saw the bolts move. They were going to open up  
and get them. She ran over to where Darien lay and hid him in the hidden drawer beneath  
the bed. Ele found one and pounced into it, leaving a small spy hole.  
"There isn't anything in here!" a husky male voice shouted. Loud pounding  
footsteps echoed on the concrete floors. The left through the other door.  
"Wait," a voice called. One had remained and was kicking the boards beneath the  
beds.  
"What is it?" the first voice asked.  
"The boards are hollow. A place to hide probably. Maybe someone in one," the  
second called.  
'Please don't find me!' Ele begged silently. To late one had spotted her little hole  
and yanked it open.  
The burly men smiled down one what they had found. "Are you the only one  
here?" they asked.  
"Yes," Ele replied, fear was tinged in her voice along with pride.  
"Prove it," the first voice ordered.  
Ele gulped. She went around to the other beds and pulled out the drawers. She  
went back to hers, then where her brother was. She carefully grabbed the over layer and  
pulled it out with the drawer.  
The men were satisfied, and pulled her along with them. They brought Ele upstairs  
and out the soft silk door. Ele tried to fight, but the men were to strong. She saw her  
mom and sister, they were lying weakly on the ground.   
Ele guessed the men had left them for dead. Ele knew that they were going to be  
okay. Ele decided to just walk instead of being dragged along. They acknowledged it and  
had a softer grip on her arms.   
Ele tried to bolt, but as soon as she tried they grabbed onto her arms again. They  
dragged her towards a magnificent black ship and loaded her on. Ele looked back at what  
she knew and grudgingly entered the ship and allowed herself to be dragged to an  
elaborate bedroom.  
Ele heard the door click shut and a lock from the outside turned. She flopped onto  
the bed and began to think. Thoughts raced through her mind at the speed of light and  
faster.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What did you want with the girl, Queen Beryl?" Selq asked.  
"She is the one on whom darkness follows. She has one of the purest hearts, much  
like other good princesses. But her heart can easily taint with evil. She is evil until she is  
blessed by good, or the power is gone from her," Queen Beryl said with a smug grin, "We  
can take over her family and friends, planet everything. With her pure innocence heart,  
she can also have a pure evil heart."  
"Very well, Queen Beryl. We will do as you wish and let her taste Temptress  
Eliva's evil power," Selq said as he stepped away from the throne and went to get  
Princess Ele.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ele heard them unlock the door. She heard them open the door. She heard them  
enter. But she didn't look at them. She had overheard the whole conversation and was  
drreading wht was to come of her.  
Ele let them drag her out. They brought her to a damp prison. They set her in a  
chair and tied her hands to the chair.  
Ele watched a black mist start to shimmer from a small, glass bottle. The mist  
became a spirit. It began to circle Ele. 


	3. The finishing touch

Ele opened her eyes wide. The spirit had entered her. Ele shook her head, surprised nothing had happened. Queen Beryl was at her side, handing her a glass of pure black wine.  
Ele took the glass, but regarded it carefully. She never had the chance to try wine before. She put it to her lips and breathed the wine in, the scent a strong, redberry scent. She was about to taste it, but put it down.  
"Why don't you want to taste it, child?" Queen Beryl asked.  
"I am not allowed to drink wine," Ele simply replied.  
Queen Beryl had a flash of anger cross over her face. She breathed in and produced a cup of grape juice. Ele accepted and took a slow sip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ele's innocence was fighting to keep the darkness of Evila out of Ele. It fought to stay away from the dark waters chasing it. It had a never ending expense of pure, white sand. It kept running, and the darkness kept chasing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Elegance was better. She was proving it by storming arund the castle looking foir Darien and Ele. "Has anyone seen either of them?" Queen Elegance asked.  
"No Queen. We believe that the Princess was taken to Queen Beryl's palace, but we have not found Darien," a peasant replied.  
Queen Elegance raced down to the basement and flung open the shelter door. She called to Darien. "In here Moomy!" Dairen's paniced voice called.  
Queen Elegance ran to the bottom of a bed and opened it. She hurrily lifted Darien out and hugged him tightly. "Where's Ele, mommy?" Darien asked as he looked around.   
"We aren't sure yet, but we are looking for her," Queen Elegance said as she hugged Dairen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ele put down the drink after another short sip. "I am through with the drink. I need no more," Ele said.  
Queen Beryl's eyes lit up like a fire. You will drink it. You will finish it. I will shove it down your throat if I have to!" Queen Beryl screamed.  
Ele trembled. Tears of aqua welled up in her eyes. Her lower lip shook violently as she continued to shake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a cry of fury Evila was chased out. The innocence of Ele cheered and rushed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ele ran from the castle. She sprinted towards the edge of the planet. She jumped when she saw a spaceship. She hailed it like a taxi and managed to get herself off the planet. She hopped in and was at Tranquility. She knew she was lucky to escape.   
Ele ran towards the palace doors "MOMMY! I'M HOME!" Ele shouted through the castle.  
Ele's mom came running up the stairs and hugged Ele tightly, so tightly Ele could barely breath. Ele didn't mind. In fact she hugged her mom back.  
"What happened to you?" Queen Elegance asked.  
"Nothing. I promise you," Ele assured.  
Queen Elegance looked over Ele with a skeptical eye. She okayed it and sent Ele to her room.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~*~  
That was the last of the trio. Read and Review. I will write more, just not conintuing from this. 


End file.
